fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fay (Galactic Battle)
Fay (フェイ, Fay) is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Fay is Fox's Echo Fighter, filling in the same role that Falco had in Super Smash Bros. Melee, however, she has several differences in her Echo Fighter status. Fay will be voiced acted in game, but her voice actress is currently unknown. How to Unlock *Complete Break the Targets with Fox. *Play 65 VS. Matches. *Get her to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the third method, Fay will challenge the player to a battle on Corneria. Defeating her will unlock her for regular gameplay. Differences from Fox *Fay has different animations from Fox, with hers being more refined and polite, reflecting her personality in Star Fox 2. *Similar to Fox and Falco, Fay has special dialogue against Miyu when she scores a victory against her in VS. Mode. *Fay uses different dialogue during her Final Smash, Team Star Fox. *Fay's Blaster Laser color is Green rather than Red, similar to Falco's Blue Blaster Lasers. *Fay's Reflector is Green rather than Blue. *Fay uses Ice Poodle rather than Fire Fox for her up-special. *Fay's Design is based on Star Fox 2 rather than Star Fox Zero. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Fay will appear as an opponent in all variations of Classic Mode. She will also appear as an ally in all variations as well. Rich Girls Fay's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Rich Girls, and features Madame Broode as the Final Boss. Fay's opponents are all characters that are wealthy females, much like Fay who is the daughter of an Aristocratic Family. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Fay's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Fay in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. File:FayBI.png|Fay's Fighter Spirit Trivia *Galactic Battle marks that first time that Fay has been rendered in 3D, as well as her first appearance within the Super Smash Bros. Series as a whole. **She shares this trait with fellow Star Fox Pilot, Miyu, who is also making her debut in the series. *According to Sactown Studios, both Miyu and Fay wouldn't have made the roster had the previously unreleased Star Fox 2 not been released on the SNES Classic. *Fay is one of many characters to have only appeared in her debut game prior to debuting in Smash. She shares this trait with Miyu, who also fell under the same category. *Fay is notable for being the second Star Fox character to speak with a British Accent, the first being Krystal. **Due to this, Miyu is the only female Star Fox character that doesn't speak with a British accent, rather an American accent, notably being that of a New Yorker. Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Echo Fighters